As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, there have been challenges in controlling flatness of an underlying layer in view of lithography operations. In particular, chemical mechanical polishing operations have played an important role for planarizing the underlying layer.